1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the cleaning of lubricant, more preferably lubricating oil, which circulates in a lubricant circuit which may, for example, be a lubricant circuit of an engine, a compressor, a turbocharger, or the like, with an intake to be connected with the lubricant circuit, through which a portion of the lubricant in the lubricant circuit is fed to the cleaning device for at least partial removal of contaminants contained in the lubricant, and a return to be connected with the lubricant circuit for the returning of the cleaned lubricant into the lubricant circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engines, more preferably large engines, such as ship's engines, but also compressors, turbochargers and the like are customarily equipped with an extensive lubricant system in order to ensure low-wear operation. The lubricant provides for the lubrication of moving components, acts as a coolant, and removes combustion residue and abrasives from surfaces of the bearings and sliding surfaces that move relative to one another. During operation, the lubricant is intermittently or continuously circulated in a lubricant circuit with the help of one or several lubricant pumps. Since during the course of the operation the amount of components of combustion residue, abrasion, and the like in the lubricant increases, it is required to continuously or discontinuously filter such contaminants from the lubricant using appropriate devices.
At present, lubricating oil for example with large diesel engines is cleaned through separators using water, wherein oil/water sludges are accordingly created which have to be treated or disposed of, which is expensive.